creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Marjorie Groon
Marjorie Groon (preferring to just go by Groon) is a deep space junker. Appearance Personality Marjorie Groon is a gruff, cynical, and generally all-around realist due to his many centuries of living the hard life. He believes all junkers to be idiots, including himself, and hardly holds everyone else in a better standing. While it couldn't be said that he downright trusts his partner, he has a mutual need to survive with the Kyisziqan and believes he has nothing to worry about from his fellow junker, which he is relieved about as Xonas' telepathic abilities he feels would likely be the death of him. Abilities Groon does not have any real superhuman abilities per se, but he does have an incredible working knowledge of starship mechanics from his many years of salvaging. Unfortunately he chooses to use this knowledge not to put damaged ships back together but instead tear them apart and sell the most useful items first to more quickly make his profit margin. Outside of his alignment with his Kyisziqan partner Xonas, he also appears to have developed the ability of making many enemies, though this is partially because of his junker status. He seems to have uncanny luck as he has survived numerous close encounters. He simply chocks this off as chance however and deduces that eventually his time will come. Relationships As a long-time Junker, Groon has learned to trust no one. However, he has developed a strong alliance with his Kyisziqan partner, a telepath named Xonas as Kyisziqans are rarely anything but honorable. Junking means making many enemies, whether they be other junkers, criminals you may meet along the way, or space pirates seeking to take whatever you've got. As the occupation really does not pay well most of the time by the 35th century, junkers rarely are truly friendly to one another, although as they typically must work in pairs it is pretty uncommon to see partners betray each other as they really must rely on one another to stay alive. Along the way Groon made serious enemies of two junkers who tore themselves away from the Crux lifestyle that their people have fallen into: Cannon the Dementian and Chop the Lunacite. These two would love nothing more than to slaughter Groon in any way possible, so long as it is excruciating to him and insanely gory. He also does not have a good relationship with Spindle and Vlen Varkoh, whom he has had only a few encounters with, despite originating from the same interstellar affiliation, the UFCL. Before his arrival on Eclipso, Groon had no prior encounters with the slaver trio Glossk and his two allies, nor had he ever met any of the people aboard the Burlesque. Although he had no prior history with Slush the Laavol, Slush tried to kill him outright anyway to help keep his hiding place a secret. While Groon believes that he had killed Slush (albeit in self defense), he in fact failed and this may end up serving as bad blood between the two later on down the line. Background History Early Life Salvaging the Burlesque Appearances *''Junker: Slow Orbit'' *''Battle Royale'' (via patch) *''Amalgam Online'' (via patch) *''Monster Space'' (via patch) *''Dangerous Wilds'' (via patch) *''Long Story'' Trivia *Groon was created on February 1st, 2016 at 3:36am. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Kyklos Galaxy Metaseries Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Junkers Category:Original Content Category:Original Characters Category:Needs Pictures